powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Yamada
Shiori Yamada is the Amber Rumor Ranger, and the (accidental) chosen one of Achilles. Biography Shiori's parents brought her aboard Terra Venture as a small child. While she and her father survived the trip, her mother was killed when Terra Venture crashed on Mirinoi's moon. In the immediate aftermath of the crash, rescue workers found Shiori, shielded by her mother's body. The experience severely traumatized Shiori, who didn't even speak for the following year, and has spent time with every child psychologist on Mirinoi. However, after five years, she remained very fragile mentally. In the year 2005, after being startled by a Ranger-helmet-wearing prankster during a LARP, Shiori was upset enough to leave early. As she headed for home, she crossed paths with Reya Hidalgo just long enough for the Guardian Spirit Achilles to enter her body by accident. Disoriented by the possession, she stumbled into traffic, but was rescued by Reya Hidalgo, who soon realized the energy signature she'd been tracking was now within the girl. But there was no time to analyze further as the two were attacked by the Gargoyles. Shiori tried to hide under Reya's car, but the Gargoyles surrounded her and attempted to flip the car to get at her. With no other choice, Achilles spoke to her and told her to say "Spirit In". Terrified, she did so, and was transformed into Rumor Amber... destroying Reya's car in the process. But she was still far too terrified to do anything to protect herself as the creatures descended upon her. Fortunately, Reya was able to delay the Gargoyles long enough for Mike, Damon, and Maya to arrive and help rescue her from the attack... Only for them to discover that this neophyte Ranger, point of fact... HATED THEM. They somehow got her back to their secret base and demorphed her. She ensconced herself in a remote corner and pointedly defied all of Maya's efforts to get her to respond with anything but weeping while Reya analyzed the Lamb Totem they discovered on her body, and the Amber Rumor Blade. She was present as Reya explained the situation to the newly gathered Rumor Rangers, but only wanted to go home. She responded oddly when Reya said they were the newest Ranger team, but almost immediately returned to form. As one of the Pandorans, Gremlin, was detected, she bluntly refused to go, even listing off every single horrible thing she was completely convinced would happen to her. Hearing none of it, and believing that she'd be fine once she morphed (unaware that she'd already done it once), Yora scooped her up and grabbed her totem, carrying her into the battlefield LITERALLY kicking and screaming. Once the Rangers confronted Gremlin, they quickly realized just what they were really up against as Shiori immediately attempted to ditch them by scurrying into an abandoned building and ignoring Isabel Jackson's attempts to coax her out. Achilles spoke to her again in an attempt to explain the situation, but she snapped completely and desperately tried to expel the spirit, succeeding only in hurting her head and alerting a newly arrived Valkyrie to her location. The villainess easily yanked her out of her hideaway and used her as a hostage to force the other Rangers to stop fighting Gremlin and listen to her impromptu lecture on proper Ranger behavior, since they were so terrible at it that she couldn't bring herself to finish them off just yet. She once more tried to sneak away, but was forced to morph when Valkyrie threatened her with her sword. When the Ranger retaliated with a group slash attack, Shiori's blade, predictably, missed. Still terrified, she made the mistake of trying to hide behind Jean-Paul; infuriated at her hampering of his efforts, he horrifyingly used her as a human shield and battering ram. Isabel saw to her well-being before joining Yora in beating the snot out of Jean-Paul for the heinous action. As the Gremlin was destroyed, Shiori ran off again, more scared than before. They presumably had little trouble catching her, as she was next seen being carried, exhausted from her ordeal, by Yora. Her day was made worse as the team was addressed by the Guardian Spirits, who revealed their reasons for choosing them... and Achilles made it plain as day that Shiori was a terrible mistake and that he'd been aiming for Reya. That was the last straw for the girl, who began shouting at the spirit again, even as Reya began making plans to try and remove Achilles from her body. When the Gurok attacked, Shiori once more had to be carried to the fight to prevent her from running away. However, the moment Yora set her down so the team could morph, Shiori ditched them and flagged down a bus of evacuees, leaving the team shorthanded. Furious, Yora kidnapped her the following day and dumped her in the nearby jungle, challenging her to find her way back out with only a small knife for equipment. It did not go well. She immediately got completely turned around and lost Yora's knife. Achilles attempted to get her to morph so he could help her, but her fear of being a Ranger led her to refuse. She was soon discovered by the Gargoyles and attacked. She managed to evade the creatures for a short time, but was ultimately forced to morph to protect herself. Like everything else, this failed miserably and she was quickly both injured and captured. Valkyrie, disgusted by Shiori's dismal failure, easily demorphed her and discovered that Shiori was only a Ranger by accident. Not wanting to take back a substandard Ranger to her master (Lord Maahes), Valkyrie decided to use her as bait instead, taking the girl to a cafe in the business district to flush the others out. Shiori was too terrified of Valkyrie and the Gurok to even consider trying to escape, even though she believed Valkyrie was going to kill her, a notion the villain dispelled. Yora arrived to rescue Shiori, but to goad him into fighting harder, Valkyrie had the Gurok transform Shiori into a kitten. Helpless, Shiori was rescued by Isabel, who used her new shapeshifting powers to surprise Valkyrie, and healed by Jean's new ability. Yora subsequently discovered the Gurok's weakness and was able to restore Shiori and the Gurok's other victims to normal. Once restored, Shiori, trying to be brave as Yora asked, morphed and she and Yora were given their new abilities. Granted both invulnerability and the Centurishield, Shiori tried to keep her head down as the others fought the Gargoyles. One attacked her, and with her new powers, she was barely able to overcome it. Gurok decided to use the last of it's special power on Yora, but, acting instinctively, Shiori threw her shield and blocked the magical blast, shocking everyone, including herself. Yora encouraged her by saying she did have a hero in her. However, after the Gurok was destroyed, her short-lived courage ran out. The monster's growing terrified her completely; even after the team summoned their Warrior Zords, Shiori attempted once more to flee, only to be stopped by Jean and Isabel. Once Warrior Megazord was formed, Shiori abandoned her post and had a breakdown in the back of the cockpit for the duration of the fight. Once the dust settled, Yora tried again. Having been filled in on her past and realizing they shared a unique connection, he reached out to offer his help and support in getting through her ordeal as a "big brother". He was ultimately able to get through her emotional walls, and she broke down and hugged him. Shiori went along with a number of experiments from an increasingly frustrated Reya, trying to transfer Achilles and his powers without success. The scientist summoned the other Rangers to tell them all about a series of mysterious disappearances. Isabel suggested Shiori could stay out of the fight this time, a notion that Reya rejected just in case the Warrior Megazord was needed. Shiori was disappointed. When some of her teammates became caught in a monster-made web, Shiori tried to flee and was attacked by the web's maker--a Jorogumo. With no other choice Shiori morphed and the other Rangers were able to subdue the creature. They went back to the base, where Kai Chen joined them to explain what he'd found. He joined the team as they headed out to deal with more Jorogumo in the park. At the fight, Shiori stayed on the sidelines with Kai, who once again had to keep her from running away. She insisted she wasn't going to be turned into anything this time, but Kai reassured her that he wasn't going to endanger her. He had a different plan. The two snuck around the battlefield while the others fought, and Shiori started cutting open the cocoons the Jorogumo had trapped their prisoners inside. Unfortunately one of them had already turned into a monster and attacked the two of them. Shiori, panicking, emptied her new Mythic Maser on a Gargoyle and then had to witness Kai being taken prisoner. Yora intervened before the monster could go after the petrified Shiori as well. The team went after the retreating Jorogumo, and Yora reassured Shiori that nothing bad was going to happen to her. He was swiftly proven wrong as during the next fight Shiori was overwhelmed and cocooned by Jorogumo. The Rangers' attempts to get her back caused a brief game of hot potato that ended when Isabel shot her cocoon, assuming her newfound invulnerability would protect her. Unfortunately Shiori had already partly transformed, and under the mental influence of the Jorogumo Queen, attacked her teammates. Isabel escaped, but Shiori helped capture the three male Rangers and bring them back to the Queen's lair at Kyra Falls. She was deaf to Isabel's attempts to snap her out of it, saying it was nice. No more fear, no more pain. On her new leader's command she reentered a cocoon to finish her transformation. That transformation was interrupted when Isabel disabled the Queen, lifting the mind control and the shapeshifting spell placed on its victims. Shiori was still stuck in her cocoon, though, and very upset at what had happened to her. With the arrival of the Gargoyles Shiori became trapped in ANOTHER game of hot potato, ending when she and Yora were dogpiled by Gargoyles and the others shot them apart. Being still tied up Shiori was unable to join in the roll call, spoiling it again. Very reluctantly she participated in the Zord battle. In the aftermath Blaze made a crack about checking mind control off his list, and Shiori "accidentally" shot him. That night, Shiori had loud nightmares about the monsters she'd faced, and her father called someone up, saying that "it" was happening again. Personality Shiori is a complete coward, and would avoid any and all monster fights if her teammates let her. She is also an anime and cosplay enthusiast, and when roleplaying she gets completely into her character. Five years before the series began, Shiori was a carefree, energetic, fun-loving wild-child that dreamed of becoming a Ranger some day. However, after her severe emotional trauma, her personality completely reversed itself. Weaknesses Due to Shiori's youth and currently under-developed body, her powers are signifigently weaker than those of the other Rangers, to the point that many monsters mistake her for more of a mascot than a team member. In addition, her extreme fear of the monsters and unwillingness to be a Ranger tends to cripple any potential usefulness she might otherwise have in the field. If she wasn't needed to summon Centurizord, she would likely be excluded entirely from their efforts. Both of these problems combine to make her a major liability in a fight, as she presents an easy target for attacks, and the need to protect her can prove distracting to the other Rangers at critical moments. Arsenal *Rumor Blade **Centurishield *Centurizord *Amber Armament Appearance Shiori is Japanese-American, with shoulder-length black hair which she constantly keeps dyed light blue. Shiori's Ranger Phobia Checklist In chapter 2, Shiori lists all the terrible things she expects to happen to her due to being a Ranger. Ironically, she seems to be correct, as a list maintained by Blaze appears to show. * Blown Up: * Tied Up: Occurs in chapter 4 (webbed, twice) * Kidnapped: Occurs in chapter 3 (by Yora) * Captured: Occurs in chapters 2 (twice), 3, 4 * Turned to stone: * Changed into Something: Occurs in 3 (kitten), 4 (half-Jorogumo) * Eaten: * Thrown Through Buildings: * Mind-Controlled: Occurs in 4 (enslaved to Jorogumo) Category:Rumor Legion Category:Thantosiet Category:Cyberv